fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Art Of Leadership
(IN J'S AIRSHIP) J: (receives a transmission) Who is this? (the screen reveals Em Atron) Em Atron: I am Em Atron. J: So (picks up her visor goggles) any instructions? (AT VALLEY) (all the soon to be competitors along with Selene, Ash, Iris, and Cilan finally reach the Valley to see the new recruits; a male wolf, a female flamingo, a female alligator, a female platypus, and a male lion, named; Wolf, Flamingo, Alligator, Platypus, and Lion respectively, standing at their posts, and Rabbit catches up to the gang) Skunk: Rabbit, no time no see. Rabbit: No fair, you beat me hear? Listen (punches his own eye) Master Panda won't take lightly of you beating me up. Chances are, he'll have you banished squirt. Iris: Excuse me, you punched yourself in the eye, do you even have shame? You're making yourself a kid. Fox: (comes in front of the gang in pain) Ow. Skunk: Fox? What is wrong? Fox: Trouble, Panda's ki…. Owen: Kidnapped? Heather: (throws a rock on his head as he faints) Fox: When those monkeys came, Baboon wasn't even there. Skunk: What? Selene: Does this mean the invaders won already? Fox: We'll discuss this later. (IN J'S AIRSHIP) (Honest John climbs onto the decking area) J: Where's Gideon? Honest John: Arrested. J: He would be of no use anyway, huh Foulfellow? (ON THE STREETS) Scroop: (reads his invitation, then sees Frollo riding on Snowball, his black colored horse) Hey you! I need a lift. Frollo: (looks at Scroop in disgust but sees the invitation in his claw) As you wish. (AT VALLEY) Skunk: So there is still hope to save Master Panda. Those of you who will come with me are Rabbit, Fox, Gwen, Ash, Iris, Cilan, Cream, Hyp, Jinx, Bubbles, Ox, Bird, Snake, Pig, Ben Tails, Jack, and Trent. Ash: I also heard that Pterano is visiting Lung Mountain for further investigation. Skunk: Then we will meet him there. Duck: We'll make sure the Valley doesn't involve more invasions. (5 MINUTES LATER) Rabbit: Watch this. (screams with his eyes closed trying to chop a tree but bumps into Snow White) Snow White: Ow! Oh dear. I am so ashamed for hurting you. Rabbit: Technically I hit you without…. Snow White: I was on my way to Lung Mountain and… Pig: Wait, you too? Snow White: Why yes. I'm Snow White. Ash: I'm Ash. And you probably know the others from Total Drama. Iris: My name's Iris. Cilan: And my name's Cilan. A Pokemon Connoisseur. Jack: But why you heading to Lung Mountain? Snow White: She assisted the ninja monkeys. Bird: Who did? Snow White: My stepmother, the queen. Ash: That's Grimhilde. (IN A ROCKET) (The Delightful Children are reading their invitation) (IN A SPACESHIP) Eustace: (gets a message via computer) You have been invited. (ON THE PATH TO THE CAVE AT LUNG MOUNTAIN) (Ash, Ben, Bird, Bubbles, Cilan, Cream, Gwen, Hyp, Iris, Jack, Jinx, Ox, Pig, Rabbit, Skunk, Snake, Snow White, Tails, and Trent reach the entrance then suddenly hear an annoying laugh) Rabbit: Is that a ninja…. Orange: (is on an automatic mover chair to get him from place to place because he has no hands or feet because he's an orange) I'm not a ninja. I'm an orange. (laughs) CC: Jinx: Great. An orange. Just when things couldn't get worse. Pterano: (flies in front of the gang) Sorry to keep you. Snow White: Maybe those two can help us. Cream: Fine. (At Valley) Crane: Guys. Platypus and Wolf are dead. I repeat. Platypus and Wolf are dead. Fidget: (observing) How was all this possible one might ask? Izzy: Don't look at me. Tiger: We're not. (NEAR VALLEY) (Red Claw, Screech, and Thud smell something and move forward) (AT SOME LAB) Poison Ivy: (breaks in and uses a plasma ray on a blob of goo and it becomes Clayface) Perfection. (hears J's airship) (AT LUNG CAVE) Orange: So I was like, Pumpkin? More like Plumpkin. (laughs) Get it? Because he's a pumpkin? And he's plump? Jack: Focus, the task is most important. (the gang then stops and sees an arena, and blow it is a spiky area with lava) Orange: Geesh. Things are really heating up. (laughs) (Baboon shows up) Trent: You're kidding. Baboon: Hey, didn't think, nevermind that. CC: Orange: (sticks out his tongue) Nyah nyah nyah nyah nyah nyah nyah nyah nyah nyah nyah nyah. Baboon: I have decided to take matters with my own two hands. Ben: Aren't you the one that always fails? Baboon: Shut up. (holds a small device) Any last words? Orange: Hey! Hey Ike. Baboon: Huh? (as the Ragnell blade is shown to have been thrown behind him and Ike catches it) Ike: Great Aether! (strikes the device Baboon was going to use) Baboon: (slides back and grabs a bamboo stick) Ike: (lands on the arena) CC: Gwen: That was surprising. (Baboon puts on a cape) Ike: Let's make this quick. So don't expect you'll defeat me. Baboon: (shouts as he runs but falls off an edge and his cape catches a rock but Baboon is caught on fire and is scorched to his death) CC: Tails: Barbecued to death. Never seen that happen. (IN BEDROOM) Mushi: (Sits in her bed drawing on her wall as J's airship becomes visible from the view of her window) It's about time I escaped life grounding. (OUTSIDE A DESERTED FACTORY) Prof. Calamitous: It's still open. Well maybe just a little peak. (walks in) (AT PRAIRE) Sir Hiss: (slithers and finds a L.O.S.E invitation and sees a coach ride with the Red Queen in it) Red Queen: Faster! You'll be beheaded if you keep moving slow. Sir Hiss: Wait! (the coach stops) Red Queen: Get in. (IN UNKNOWN PALACE) Em Atron: (preparing N for when he gets crowned) So, you want to help the seven continents? N: Yes. Em Atron: Then it shall be our goal. (shakes his head no indicating that he has a different plan) (AT VALLEY) Beth: Where's Flamingo and Alligator? They both disappeared. (looks at print on the dirt that is the body of Alligator) Duncan: Yup. She's dead. I'm crying on the inside. Heather: No you're not. Chomper: That's not all. Fast Biter prints. CC: Lindsay: Um…. (confessional is interrupted due to low battery) (AT CENTER OF LUNG CAVE) (Panda wakes up tied up to see Dragon) Dragon: Time to see the last of your days. (Ash, Orange, Trent, Ox, Cilan, Skunk, Jinx, Gwen, Jack, Rabbit, Cream, Snake, Pterano, Iris, Tails, Bird, Pig, Fox, Bubbles, Ike, and Ben appear while Hyp and Snow White stay behind) Grimhilde: I should've known you'd come you blundering fools. Orange: You're an apple. Grimhilde: I'll take that offensive later. Ike: Listen queeny, no matter what you do, every evil must have an end. You've just blackened the victory away to the valley. Grimhilde: You will pay for such insolence. Alright Dragon, trapped through walls, (points at Panda) consume this fool once and for all. (everyone else prepares to attack and save Panda while Orange makes his motorboat sound) Grimhilde: (turns to Dragon) Dragon: Now see here, I can't do that to Panda. Only incinerate. Grimhilde: You dare defy this queen? Bubbles: What? (Skunk hears a breaking noise and gasps in horror when he saw a broken round-bottom flask with some liquid on the ground, bust most of it got on Dragon and then Dragon got in a deep rage and his head sticks out for head, while Grimhilde gave an evil simile and Dragon swooped Panda into his mouth and gulped him and then burps) Ash: (flinches but sees a helicopter Grimhilde was climbing in) (IN HELICOPTER) Ma Fratelli: First time in a helicopter? Grimhilde: Yes. (getting situated) Ma Fratelli: Ninth for me. (AT A PATH) Shego: (looks at Kaylie's lost pendant in her hand and sees Jafar walking past her) Hey! You heading where I'm going? Jafar: Why you ask? Shego: (holds a L.O.S.E. invitation) (AT THE FOREST) Charm Caster: (looks sadly but a limo comes and Sykes forces her into the limo) I don't want to be the organization. Sykes: Too late. (IN J'S AIRSHIP) (Mushi, Clayface, and Poison Ivy join Honest John in with J as she talks to Braxon) J: It's about time I met the infamous Braxon. Braxon: Infamous? (points his calling card at J) J: Don't let your heartless nature wreck you. (AT SEA) Clayton: (gets on his boat and sees an invitation on the boat) (ON HOVERCRAFT) Mr. Fizz: The sooner I get there, the better. (AT ALLEY) (Mojo Jojo and Him meet up with the Riddler) Riddler: Well done. Good thing you solved my riddle. Or I would kill you. We should find The League Of Super Evil hideout real soon in Paris. (AT CENTER OF LUNG CAVE) Ike: Not good. We must fight. Dragon: So you wish to challenge me. So be it. (rubs his bulging stomach) Say goodbye to your master. Ash: Oshawott (throws Pokeball) Water Gun. Iris: Emolga (throws Pokeball) Discharge. Cilan: Dwebble (throws Pokeball) Stone Edge. (Oshawott, Emolga, and Dwebble came out of the respective Pokeballs and prepared to use their attacks) Dragon: (breathed fire and the Pokemon run away from the fire) Ash: You must be joking. Oshawott (returns Oshawott) return. Snow White: (still in hiding with Hyp) But I must help. Hyp: I'm sorry, but you would be pathetic anyway. Rabbit: (prepares to attack) Dragon: (puts his bulging stomach as a target) Rabbit: (stops his feet) (censored). Gwen: (barbarically shouts and throws a hammer) Dragon: (sends the hammer back using his tail) Gwen: (gets hit by the hammer and faints) Trent: Gwen! Pterano: I'll take it from here. (flies up to Dragon but Dragon bops his tail on Pterano and slams him to the wall) Snake: You okay? CC: Snake: What can I do? I'm only a spy for the valley. Orange: (tries using his cell phone) Crud. No reception. Dragon: (laughs) We're in a cave. Who did you expect to call? (AT KITCHEN) (on the counter are Grandpa Lemon (sleeping), Midget Apple, Marshmallow, Passion Fruit, and a telephone) Midget Apple: Um, are you sure this thing is on? Marshmallow: Ah-huh. When it rings, it goes like this. (makes a noise similar to a ringing telephone) Grandpa Lemon: (wakes up) Passion Fruit: (while Grandpa Lemon wakes up) Whoa. That's a copycat. Pear: (appears) Quick! Pick it up! It could be Orange! Pick it up! Quick! (AT VALLEY) (Lion is seen on the ground dead) Turtle: So far that's four. Praying Mantis: This is getting sick man. Owen: (gets nervous) Flamingo. She has to be the killer. There's no one else. (Flamingo's dead body drops on Owen) Owen: (screams) Tom Tucker: (arrives but sees a trophy on the ground and picks it up cluelessly) Beth: (turns around) The culprit! (AT CENTER OF LUNG CAVE) Fox: (gets out her Fan-Fans) Snow White: (runs down) I'm sorry. Hyp: Hey! Snow White: (as she is running) Stop! (everyone stops attacking) Snow White: Please don't attack. You're all gaining nothing if you kill each other. Skunk: There's only one non-lethal weapon I can use. (actually skunks by trying and it got all over the place) CC: Gwen: You call that non-lethal? (pukes in a doggie bag covering her mouth) Orange: Yuck. Talk about stinking up the joint. (laughs) Cream: (teleports Orange back to the kitchen) (AT KITCHEN) Orange: (returns to his side of the counter) Well that was fun while it lasted. Hmmm. Hey, hey Apricot. Apricot: You talking to me? Why? Orange: Knife. Apricot: (screams while being cut in half) (BACK TO CENTER OF LUNG CAVE) Dragon: Guess I gained some sort of sangfroid that someone would teach me what I did wrong. Cilan: Then why are you still black? Even after learning your lesson? Dragon: They were deceived, by a woman. Snake: Woman? Ash: What's she like? Dragon: My memory slowly coming back, but I remember is that she is red haired and dressed in white. The only other thing was that her fake innocence caught everyone off guard. Rabbit: Hold on. How can that be of an advantage? Cream: (sense something wrong at the valley is happening) Guys. Let's go. (everyone hurries up to see what is wrong but Ash stops for a moment) Dragon: But, my punishment disallows….. Ash: It was all in your head. (AT THE OUTSIDE PART OF LUNG MOUNTAIN) Dragon: (sees that his scales have been healed but are still black) Ash: See, you just needed to realize they were burnt a nature cause. Dragon: Now, one last thing. (Ash looks away and covers his eyes as Dragon regurgitates Panda) Panda: (gets up) Huh? Somehow….. Ash: I'm afraid now's not the time for how it feels like. (NEAR L.O.S.E HIDEOUT 30 MINUTES LATER) (Lady Tremaine and Maleficent spot a passed out Creeper) Lady Tremaine: No invite? Maleficent: Then perhaps he'll be prisoner. (picks up the passed out goblin and sees all the others that have been invited) CC: Charm Caster: Wish I never got that invite. (AT VALLEY) Panda: Why is it more crowded? Iris: Actually, most of the population here right now consists of visitors. (Ash and Skunk sees Diane getting packed) Ash: You Diane? Diane: Yes. Skunk: So for what happened in the valley….. Diane: Well, never thought you work with someone for 15 years and not know who they are. Skunk: Well, everyone's a little crushed at times. Diane: Hm. You sound just like my mom. (grabs blouse) You know, she bought me this blouse for my first solo broadcast. Isn't that sweet? Ash: (speaking in mind) Wait, that blouse belongs to someone else. (FLASHBACK) Gwen: (her blouse drops out of her suitcase without her noticing) (FLASHBACK ENDS) Skunk: Wait, something's not right. Diane: What do you mean? Ash: Your mom did think you would work alone. But that never happened beca… (starts to realize what was going on) Skunk: Okay, look, Master Panda wants us to, well, resume training. Diane: Oh really? But I was enjoying our talk. Ash: Me and Skunk wish we would continue, but we have to leave right now. Diane: (points out a gun at them) No, no I don't think so. Ash: Wait a second, you did this! You started those deaths. Diane: Very clever misters. You shouldn't have come to say hi to me. You would've lived longer. Skunk: Oh, how can we try to comfort people, but why? Why did you do this? Diane: Well, I guess it all really started it out when some new recruit named Wolf and started hanging out. (flashbacks begin) We both respected our privacy however, so we kept it a secret from the media. Everything in my life was wonderful. But then a few months ago, I turned forty. (during the flashback, the people in it shouted "surprise") It was hard for me to begin with, but it got worse, when not so coincidentally, Tom persuaded Channel 5 News to replace me, with a fresh young face. And he succeeded. Three weeks from now, I'll be off the air. Well, apparently all men think the same way; cause at the same time, Wolf dumped me. I watched my career and my love life crumble. And I wasn't gonna stand by and take it. That's when I met a youngster who's that Flamingo. She was so anxious to get to the reporting that she would do anything to get on my good side. So I ceased the moment. I had her seduce that wolf and reel him in like a fish on a line. I had her instruct him to do whatever I wanted. At my demand, she made him a born again Christian, and feel a need to help people who've been wronged. And that's how this weekend come to pass. Of course, Flamingo wasn't supposed to find out about my true intentions, but she played the part beautifully none the less. (flashbacks end) There's no way she could've known I planned to kill that wolf and frame Tom Tucker. That's why I destroy the two who cast me away and ruin my life. Skunk: Whoa. You're forty? Diane: Yes, I'm forty. Ash: But, then why those other were killed? Diane: It was all supposed to go out so smoothly. (fantasy begin) The hidden gun goes off, kills off, and at the first opportunity I retrieve the gun, and plant it in Tom's bag. Wolf is now dead, Tom goes to prison. Nice and easy. (fantasy ends as flashbacks begin) But Platypus got in the way. She was in Wolf's position at the wrong time. And when I realized my mistake, I had to improvise. The black thunderstorm provided a perfect cover. I grabbed the knife off of Rabbit's secret arsenal shelf and stabbed him. But what Fidget and Olivia predicted, there were fingerprints. I couldn't just leave it there. So when Tom and I got separated in the training grounds, I went back to the scene of the crime and got the knife. At that moment Flamingo regained consciousness. I couldn't let her reveal that I engineered this evil scheme, so I killed her. And I hid her in an oak tree. I tried to plant the knife in Tom's suitcase, but at that moment, Alligator walked in and caught me in the act. It wasn't her fault, poor child, but she had to die. I stabbed her, and she screamed. I had to leave the knife on the ground, because of people closing in and the roar of Red Claw. So I wiped off the fingerprints and ran. I slipped in with the rest of the group when they all converged on scene. I need to finish my work framing Tom. But that's when Lion went up to the mountain top. I couldn't let him roar for help before everything was in place, so I had to kill him too. When Crane and Turtle started arguing and got everyone else into a water fight, I grabbed the Golden Globe and slipped out. I met up with Lion and did what I had to do. I barely had enough time to plant the Golden Globe near Alligator's dirt line and joined the crowd when they were all running to the body. And the rest, well, you did all the rest for me. You pointed on Tom exactly as I planned. (flashbacks end) So there it is Ash and Skunk. Skunk: By Jove, but wait, where is Alligator's body now? Diane: Actually, that's the one thing I don't know. (AT DESERT PATH) Red Claw: (holds Alligator's corpse with his teeth and drops it on the ground ass Screech and Thud lick their lips) (AT PART OF THE VALLEY) Diane: Well, now you know everything, which means I have to kill you too. Move. (points the gun at Ash and Skunk still and gets them to move to see some of the ones in the valley discussing the matter and Diane points the gun to show them where to go and points it back at them as they still move until they reach the edge of a cliff over the lake) Well, it's a shame that you have to die you two, but hey look at the bright side. You'll be the story on the 6 o' clock news. You know, unless the local cat does something funny. Ash: Diane, please. Cross our hearts that we will not tell a soul. Diane: That's right. You won't. Goodbye chosen ones. (Ash and Skunk start to be worried as Diane is about to pull the trigger and I gunshot is heard but it didn't hit Skunk or Ash and Diane looks at her chest to see she was shout and gun shout in a reverse direction and gasped in pain then Diane falls to her knees and then falls off the cliff and screams as she falls into the lake) Ash: (looks down at the lake and looks back) Hello? Anyone there? Skunk: Thank you, whoever you are. Light: (on top of a roof unseen looking at his watch) 5:55 on the dot. Death Note you never fail me. (AT A CELL) Saturn: (looks at a journal about Team Galactic rising from the ashes and an explosion from the outside appears with Braxon outside) Perfect, Mars, Jupiter. (runs outside with them and stops in front of Braxon) Time for the rebirth of Team Galactic. Category:Episodes Category:Article stubs